


Intruder Management

by anysin



Series: Intruder Management [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Bondage, Bottom Bill Cipher, Captivity, Dark Grunkle Ford, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford captures a creature that has been haunting his dreams. Evil!Ford non-cons Bill, oh my!





	1. Intruder Management

The moment Ford had realized his dreams were being haunted by some strange creature, he had known what to do. He had doubled, then tripled his investigation efforts, discovered what the creature was and how to summon it; afterwards he had visited the unicorns to gain their hair (some force had been necessary) and fashioned himself a thin, magical cord for keeping the creature down. All he needed to do after that was to put an anti-demon spell in place and now he has his prize in his hands.

“You think this will keep me down?” the creature growls, struggling against the cord around its wrists. “You better release me before you do something you’ll regret!”

“Is that so,” Ford comments, looking down at his strange prisoner. It’s a small creature, triangular in shape and yellow in color, with black limbs and single eye. It’s wearing a top hat and a bow tie; it’s familiar with human customs, obviously. It shakes in rage when Ford runs his fingertips along its sides, his thumbs along the brick pattern on its surface. Ford has taped the ends of the cord to the desk so the creature is spread-eagle, helpless to stop his examinations.

Helpless to stop other things, too.

The single eye widens when Ford slips his thumbs down between the creature’s legs.

“Stop it,” it yells, looking afraid for the first time. “Stop it right now!”

“I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied,” Ford says, rubbing at the area between the creature’s legs in circular motion. Nothing happens first aside from the creature trying to kick out, but eventually the area starts to soften, become fleshy. A hollow begins to form beneath Ford’s thumbs and he pushes at it, more and more until a crevice is fully open. He pulls his thumbs away then and slips his index and middle fingers inside, up to the second joint with one thrust and all the way to the root with the second.

“Fuck!” The creature’s feet cycle helplessly in the grasp of the cord, its eye squeezing shut. “I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you-”

Ford feels around the creature’s insides with his fingers, appreciating the velvety texture of the walls and the tightness of the flesh. He wonders if this is it, if all this creature has is a hole you can fuck, but that’s when he feels something touch against his fingertips, something slick and squirmy. He scissors his fingers open and clasps the thing between them, starting to pull it out while the creature keeps hissing and spitting at him.

“-I will make your life living hell-”

He pulls out a black tentacle that throbs hotly against his hand when he grasps it, mindlessly wrapping around the palm. Ford takes the fingers of his other hand back to the creature’s hole, slipping them inside again. The flesh has become slick with blue fluid that is dripping out of the creature, and Ford makes a mental note to take a sample once he’s done with this. Stroking and squeezing the tentacle in his hand, Ford starts to thrust his fingers in and out of the creature, harder and faster until its words finally turn into moans.

It clenches around his fingers with crushing force when it comes, little hands balling up to shivering fists as it spills fluids from its hole and tentacle both, coating Ford’s hands with strange, warm substance. Ford pulls his fingers out of the hole first, watching more fluid trickle out of the creature before finally releasing its tentacle, which withdraws slowly back into the hole and deeper into the creature’s body. The hole constricts and expands like a panting mouth for a while before it closes up too, leaving the creature’s bottom edge smooth again.

Ford is hard in his pants, but he ignores that as he reaches for his desk drawer to get out some brand new swabs.

“You’re dead,” the creature says in a quiet voice.

“Sure,” Ford says, and takes his sample.


	2. Second Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford examines his prisoner for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, non-con, xeno, bondage, fisting, evil!Ford.

After he’s done with examinations of the day, Ford puts his catch into a cage. The cage is under an anti-demon spell, but Ford has small cuffs, lined with the unicorn hair, ready for the creature, to be worn around its wrists and ankles. It doesn’t say anything to him when he closes the cage door, but the murderous glance it gives Ford tells him all he needs to know; there is still plenty of spirit left to break in his little prisoner.

He thinks about that hateful eye as he jerks off in his room that night, coming harder than he has ever done before in his whole life.

The next day the has some trouble getting the creature out of the cage, and by the time he has successfully dragged it out he’s tired as hell, but luckily so is the creature. He straps it down to the table and they’re ready to go again.

“You have no idea who you’re messing with,” the creature hisses, its limbs tensing all over as it gets ready to struggle again.

Ford sighs. “The more you scream, the more in control I feel. Is that what you want?”

It doesn’t listen; it starts trashing around, screaming its voice hoarse while Ford observes it from the sidelines, waiting for it to run out of strength again. When it does, its whole body heaving with exhaustion, Ford takes his thumb between its legs, starting to rub the spot where its opening is hiding.

“No,” it says, its voice small.

Ford keeps rubbing, watching closely as the solid area turns soft and a hole begins to open up into the creature. He had thought the triangular form of the creature was a shell protecting the real creature inside, but this doesn’t seem to be the case; he wonders if it’s possible to make its whole body go soft like this if it’s stimulated enough. He pushes both of his thumbs up into the hole, feeling the fleshy walls on the inside, spreading the creature more open.

“No,” it says again, starting to shake. “No, no, no-”

He keeps fitting his fingers inside it, scissoring them and thrusting them in until the creature’s hole is gaping wide, until the flesh inside is wet and dripping. He pulls his fingers away and curls them up against his palm, pushing his fist against the hole knuckles first.

“No!”

He pushes it in as deep as it can go, until he finds the tentacle again, feeling it wrap around his wrist as he grinds the creature’s insides with his knuckles. He starts slightly when he feels more tentacles slither against his hand. He starts to pull his fist out, feeling the tentacles follow; when his hand pops out free from the creature’s insides, the tentacles slip out too, twitching and gleaming with blue substance.

“Can you control these?” He threads his fingers through the tentacles, grasping and squeezing some of them. When the creature doesn’t answer, he grabs a handful of them and pulls hard, making the creature scream. “Answer me.”

“Not now!” It strains against its bindings, its triangular body arching slightly off the table as it tries to free itself, apparently not caring that it may lose a tentacle or more if it keeps trying to yank itself away from Ford. “I need to want it, you fucking prick.”

Ford lets the tentacles go, staring at them as they remain outside the hole, writhing around it. The tentacle around Ford’s wrist is still holding onto him, throbbing hotly against his skin.

“I think you do,” he says, and slams his fist back inside.

The creature starts screaming its denials, but Ford knows better; he fucks it with his fist, and the tentacle around his wrist is joined by the other ones one by one until they’re all pulling him further inside the creature, the blue fluids warm around his hand. It comes clenching again, both the tentacles and the triangular form squeezing tight around Ford’s fist until he can swear his blood flow is cut off. Finally it falls slack again, the tentacles releasing their holds. Ford pulls his fist slowly out of it, frowning at the squeeze lines that have been pressed into the skin of his wrist.

“Am I wrong?” he asks, rubbing his hand to get the blood flowing fully again. The creature remains silent, but Ford knows he has his answer right there.


	3. Broken In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford takes his captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, xeno, bondage, non-con, evil!Ford.

Ford doesn’t even bother with the cage that night. After he’s done with his experiments of the day, he leaves his captive strapped on the table, sedating it by giving it a sleeping potion in form of eye drops. That’s when it’s revealed that the creature’s eye serves as its mouth too, when its eye flips over and it ends up coughing and spitting pitifully as the drops disappear into its maw. Ford makes a mental note to experiment with the mouth later on, but he has already decided what he’s going to do tomorrow.

His sleep is light and he keeps waking up all night long, but he feels refreshed and excited anyway on the following day, barely managing to focus on some more mundane things first before he approaches the creature again. The creature is much less enthused about the sight of him, staring at him with a tired, half-lidded eye.

“You’re fucking insatiable, aren’t you?”

Ford doesn’t reply; his answer is obvious. He lets his hands roam over the creature’s body which has become so familiar to him by now, enjoying the way it trembles against his touch. It starts outright shaking when Ford leans between its legs, kissing it right on the small crack on the even surface of its bottom edge, crack that will soon turn into a warm, inviting hole.

“Just-” The creature pauses, its whole body heaving like it needs to catch its breath. “Just stop.”

Ford licks and sucks the crack until it starts to open up, when the flesh surrounding it softens; he buries his face into the creature’s crotch, breathing in the smell of raw meat and iron. It’s disgusting and Ford loves it. He tongues the creature’s opening, reaching between his own legs to cup his aching cock through his pants.

“Please,” the creature says, its voice almost a whimper.

Ford pulls away from the creature and undoes his pants, pushing his underwear down and letting his cock spring out, red and rigid and wet with pre-come. He unfastens the ends of the cords holding the limbs of his prisoner in place and flips the creature over, pulling its arms and legs behind its back. He hog-ties it and drags its body to the edge of the table, guiding his cock against its open, spread hole. He thrusts.

“Fuck!” The small, triangular body almost arches off the table, slim black thighs shaking at the intrusion; Ford takes a firm hold of his captive and starts to move his hips, rocking them back and forth. 

The pressure around his cock is intense, but so good; Ford moans out loud when he feels the tentacles inside the creature coming to life, fluttering against his cock and wrapping around it, relieving the pressure coming from the creature’s inner flesh but squeezing him in new, delicious ways. Ford picks up the speed, slamming into his captive as he moves his grip from its sides to its tied arms, gripping them tight as he drives his cock deeper inside.

“I w-will destroy you for this-”

“Will you?” Ford reaches out and slips his other palm over the creature’s eye, feeling its eyelashes flutter against his skin. He cups the eye, rubbing it through its lid; he wants it to turn into a mouth so he can thrust his fingers inside, feel its teeth and tongue. He wants that tongue on his cock, eventually. “This will go on as long as I want it to and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re mine forever, you’re mi-”

Long, sharp teeth stab down into his palm, all the way to the bones; Ford comes so hard he howls, his cock jerking out its release inside the creature’s hot body. The tentacles tighten their hold around his cock, squeezing him rhythmically until he’s milked dry; after getting the one last drop out of him, the tentacles withdraw, disappearing into the depths of the creature again. He can feel its entire body twitch around his cock as it releases his hand, its eye full of tears when the eye flips in place of the mouth again.

Ford wants to do it all over again.

Instead, he pulls away, watching somewhat wistfully as his cock slips out of the creature. He’s covered in the creature’s blue fluids again, but he doesn’t think it came this time; its body had merely made sure that it gained what it required from Ford. He wonders if it had been an involuntary response, an attempt to make Ford’s assault as short as possible by making sure he came. Or-

“Did you want it this time?”

As much as he should know better, the bitter laughter he hears from the creature disappoints him.

“What do you think?” it asks in a choked voice, trying to bring its spread knees together.

It freezes when Ford reaches out to grab it from the legs, holding it still.

“You will.”


	4. Up To Parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's prisoner is getting in bad shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Illness, death talk, sexual coercion.
> 
> The idea about the truth teeth belongs to Nelja, who generously allowed me to use it. Thank you, Nelja!

Over time, Ford’s prisoner starts to deteriorate.

When the energy levels of the creature start dropping down, Ford dismisses it as apathy, first; it’s an understandable reaction to imprisonment, really. But the physical symptoms of unwellness in the creature are harder to ignore: the bricks start to fade into a pale, lemony shade from the bright gold, the sinewy, black limbs become fragile and stiff. Ford’s concern turns into high alarm the day he arrives to the basement and finds the creature unconscious in its bindings, its surface covered by long, sharp, bloody teeth.

“Bill!”

That’s the first time he has ever called it by its name.

He undoes the unicorn hair cord from around the creature’s wrists and ankles, but doesn’t remove the cuffs; he doesn’t want it to gain it’s powers back, after all. But he takes the teeth off its surface, feeling relieved when he sees that they aren’t stuck in the creature’s flesh; it hasn’t tried to rip its own body open. That means that it has spat the teeth out instead, and while that is worrying, it’s preferable to the creature outright mutilating itself.

Ford carries it out of the basement for the first time during its imprisonment, taking it to the bathroom. There, he lowers it down into the sink, starting to spray water over its body. He washes the blood away with care, shoulders falling slack with relief when he feels it stir against his touch, sees its lashes fluttering as its little fingers curl a little.

“Stanford,” it says, its voice quiet; Ford trembles at the sound of his own name. Of course, it knows who he is; it was the one who approached him first. That’s why it’s here now, why Ford had to contain it.

Why it’s now dying.

“Tell me what to do,” he tells it after he has carried it back into the basement, resting it on top of the examination table but not tying it down yet. “What do I have to do to save you?”

He has an unpleasant feeling that he already knows the answer, but the creature confirms it, nevertheless.

“I don’t belong in this dimension, genius. You’re keeping me here by force, against all the laws of existence. Of course I’m going to pop.”

“Tell me how to stop it,” Ford repeats. He’s not sure when he took a hold of the creature’s little hands, but he’s squeezing them tight now, shuddering at how frail the tiny fingers are in his grip.

The creature’s eye has been closed all this time, but now it opens it to stare at him with great exhaustion.

“There is just one way. You need to let me go.”

It winces when Ford’s grip on its hands tightens.

“Letting you go is not an option,” Ford says.

Unless.

“Not unless you give me a guarantee that you’ll come back,” he says.

Somehow, the creature finds the strength to laugh.

“There is an easy way to make that happen,” it says. “All you have to do is to make a deal with me, Stanford. Set me free and I promise I’ll come back to you.”

It’s an expected offer, but Ford doesn’t doubt it’s true; if he lets the creature go, he will lose direct control of it. If he wants it to return, he needs to use its own power to compel it to do his will. But-

“I need a guarantee,” he says. “I need to be sure that you’ll come back as soon as possible. Give me a guarantee and I’ll make a deal with you.”

“And if I don’t?” it asks, eye opening a little more.

Ford’s throat feels tight. “Then you’ll die. Give me a guarantee that you’ll come back to me as soon as you’re healed, or you’ll die.”

It should be the ultimatum of the lifetime, for the creature at least. Yet it starts to laugh, quiet and soft; it’s a strange sound, and something about it makes Ford’s insides twist. He wants to hear more of it.

“Merciless,” it says, still chuckling. “All right, I surrender. What do you have in mind?”

Ford almost doesn’t hear the question. What the creature said right before that - _I’ll surrender_ \- keeps ringing in his head, like a melody. _I surrender. I surrender._

“I know there are truth teeth in the forest,” he says. “I will bring some over here, and grind it up. You will drink it.”

The creature chuckles. “Not trusting my word, are you?”

“Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not.” It laughs a little more, eye squinting in mirth. “Okay-o, big boy, it’s a deal.”

Ford lets the creature pull one of its hands free from his hold, watching as the small limb is surrounded by blue fire. Ford stared at the cold flames, glancing over to the creature’s eye, that stares back at him, tired but calm. That eye gives Ford an idea. 

“Let me fuck your mouth.”

Instantly, the serenity in the lone eye is disturbed. “What?”

“Let me fuck your mouth.” Ford reaches out, bringing his hand above the creature’s eyelid, stroking his thumb along the soft flesh. The creature shudders, its eye turning cold as it looks at Ford, as its whole body heaves up and down, as if it’s breathing deeply.

“Fine.” The eye rolls back, and a moment later its out of sight.

Ford stares at the bloody, gory gums, at the black tongues he can see resting inside the mouth, the seemingly bottomless throat. He is already hard in his slacks, but he can feel himself stir even further now, his whole body going rigid with need. The creature was right, earlier, when it said it had surrendered. For the first time, it has truly thrown itself at the mercy of Ford. It’s starting to understand its place.

Once it’s back from its own dimension, it will know its place even better.

“We’ll shake hands after we’re done,” Ford says, starting to unbuckle his belt. “Open your mouth further.”

He watches as the creature’s mouth twitches, perhaps in displeasure, perhaps in anticipation. Ford hopes it’s both.


	5. AU within AU: Nesting Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finds an alternate solution for Bill's deterioration. AU, not part of the main storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter includes forced impregnation, body horror and it's squicky as hell. Not part of the main storyline.

When Ford shares his idea with the creature, it reacts with outright hysteria.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?” it screams, hands balling up into tight, sharp-knuckled little fists in its bindings. “What part of ‘I’m not meant to be in this dimension’ don’t you fucking understand?”

Ford lets the creature have its tantrum, even though it’s not a pleasant sight. The brick surface of the creature seems to be on the verge of splitting apart, the cracks between the individual bricks growing wide with yellow flesh pulled thin and taut above them. Beneath it, Ford can see the flow of the creature’s black blood; if he were to cut the creature open now, he is sure he would be able access its insides with ease.

He wonders whether that would be preferable for the creature, that Ford would dissect it and kill it. It doesn’t matter: Ford has a plan and he has no intention to deviate from it.

“If you have something growing within you that is part of this dimension, you can’t be banished,” he says. “As long as your body is an incubator for something that originates from this dimension, you will be kept alive.”

The creature squeezes its eye shut, shaking all over. Ford reaches down for its top vertex, slipping fingers beneath the creature’s black hat so he can stroke the tip of its body.

“So what we need to do is to make sure you will be incubating something constantly,” he says, bringing his other hand down between the creature’s legs. “I think we both know what’s the best way to achieve this, yes?”

He kneads at the now very soft area between the creature’s legs.

“This is nuts,” the creature says, opening its eye again. It stares up at Ford, exhausted. “You’re nuts for thinking I’ll even get through a full pregnancy.”

Ford doesn’t reply, bringing his other hand down between the creature’s legs as he starts to work on the now familiar crack in there, pulling it open with his thumbs. Ford hasn’t been able to arouse the creature like he usually can, so the crack remains a narrow slit with jagged edges instead of turning into a soft, inviting hole. It doesn’t matter much; the creature is soft all over now, so the jagged edges can’t harm Ford.

And even if they did, it wouldn’t stop him. He needs to do this, to make sure the creature lives.

“I’m not aiming for a full pregnancy.” One by one, he starts to push the fingers of one hand inside the creature’s crack. Once three are in, he takes his other hand to his own trousers, starting to unfasten them. “All I need is for you to get pregnant in the first place. I’ll find ways to keep it going, even if nothing living ever comes out of you.”

His prisoner flinches, hard enough for its whole body to clench tight around the fingers Ford has buried inside it.

“You can’t con existence itself forever,” the creature manages to whisper, its eye rolling back in its socket as Ford pushes the fourth and the fifth fingers inside it, curling them a little inside the creature’s snug passage. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“I don’t need to do it forever.” Spreading the fingers inside the creature as wide as they can possibly go, Ford brings the head of his cock to the now spread crack between the creature’s legs. Ford lets himself feel the jerk of his cock for a moment, his anticipation for getting to experience his prisoner’s body in a whole new way soon. “Just long enough to find a better option.”

He is confident he’ll be able to achieve this. But even so, he will be sure to savor the moments they’ll still have together.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's captive comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, xeno, evil!Ford.

It takes two weeks for the creature to return.

There is a magical circle in the corner of Ford’s bedroom; the creature appears within its lines in a flash of light, waking Ford from his dreams. Immediately, Ford gets up from the bed and heads for his desk, picking up tiny metal cuffs.

In the circle, the creature laughs. “You sure don’t waste time.”

“I don’t afford to.” Ford walks up to the circle, kneeling down before it as he reaches inside it. “Give me your hands.”

The corners of the creature’s one eye had been crinkled with amusement; now those crinkles straighten out, the light flickering within its body dimming for a moment. After a while, it floats down to the floor, standing on its small, black feet as it extends one hand out to Ford.

Grabbing the creature from the arm, Ford closes the first cuff around its wrist. The cuffs are adorned with magical signs too, all lined with unicorn hair; he doesn’t miss the way the creature flinches once the cuff clicks into its place. He also doesn’t miss how the creature hesitates to give Ford its other hand, how it shivers when Ford grabs it from the elbow again.

“Can’t we-?”

The second cuff snaps shut, sealing the creature into captivity once more. Holding the creature from its arm, Ford tugs it outside the magical circle; it floats up into the air again once it’s out, and for a moment its entire body tenses.

“No, we can’t.” Ford rubs his thumb up the creature’s arm; it shivers again, but it also relaxes, continuing to float in the air as it meets Ford’s eyes. Ford smiles at that, and goes on: “This whole house is protected with unicorn hair. Even if you made it outside, you could never leave the yard. I have you exactly where I want.”

The creature’s eye narrows, but it doesn’t try to move away from him. “Then what’s the point of the cuffs?” it asks, glancing down at its hands.

“They’re there to make sure you keep your promise.” Ford leans towards the creature, staring at it deep into its eye. “That you will do whatever I tell you to do.”

The single eye flashes with hot emotion, but it’s gone before Ford has a chance to identify what it is.

“Very well.” The creature’s body slumps, as if in defeat. “What do you want?”

They both know that’s a ridiculous question.

Still, Ford doesn’t make his move immediately. He stands up slowly, pulling the creature up along with him. The creature doesn’t resist, floating at Ford’s chest level as it looks up at him, waiting for whatever he has in mind.

_You will do whatever I tell you to do._

Ford yanks hard, causing the creature to utter a surprised “h-hey!” as he pulls it near, reaching out to rest one hand against its back. The creature grabs a hold of the black t-shirt Ford has been wearing to bed, trembling all over as Ford grabs it from its bottom side and heaves it up, closing his mouth over its open eye.

The eye is soft and bending beneath Ford’s lips, tasting mildly of salt. It wouldn’t be unpleasant to kiss it, but Ford is thrilled anyway when the eye suddenly swaps away and he is kissing a pair of smooth, golden lips instead. He thrusts his tongue against those lips, pushing until they part and Ford can slide his tongue into the creature’s mouth, shivering himself when he feels three tongues reach out to touch him. He tightens his grip on the creature’s bottom side and elbow both, kissing it hard as he turns towards his bed again, walking over to it.

As he pulls away from the kiss, he has just enough time to see the creature’s black tongues writhing inside its mouth before it closes, and soon he is looking at its eye again. It stares up at him, unreadable even as its body keeps shaking. Ford doesn’t like that, the unreadability. He wants it to be overwhelmed, defenseless.

“Get yourself ready,” he says, shoving the creature towards the bed.

The creature drifts across the air before it floats down, resting down on its back against the bed as it spreads its legs. It starts to rub itself between them, the firm surface soon softening as a hole starts to open up beneath its fingers. Ford does his best not to look away from it as he starts to take his briefs off, his cock already hard and twitching as it springs to sight, gleaming wet from the tip.

He watches as the creature gets itself wet too, running its fingertips along the yellow rim of its hole before dipping its fingers inside itself, thrusting them in and out as the hole starts to glow blue with its fluids. That’s Ford’s cue to climb up on the bed; he does so quickly, crawling over to the creature until he’s looming over it.

“That’s enough,” he says, voice low. “Hands above.”

The creature’s eye narrows, but it does as it’s told, resting its hands down on the bed on the both sides of its top vertex as Ford reaches out for its bottom angles, lifting it’s lower body up and pulling it into his lap from the angles. The creature tenses when Ford guides the head of his cock to its open hole, but it soon relaxes again, allowing him to enter it without hardship.

A moan rises from Ford, deep and long as the walls of the creature close around his cock, gripping him tight. He releases its bottom side, letting its lower body rest against his thighs as he reaches out to curl his fingers around its wrists, holding it tight.

“Tell me you’re sorry you had to leave.”

He starts to rock his hips against the creature, his cock sliding within its wet passage. He presses his thumbs against the insides of the creature’s wrists, pushing against the veins and tendons he can feel there. He swears he can feel its blood rushing beneath its smooth, black skin, warm with life.

“Tell me you missed me.” His balls smack against the creature’s bottom side as he fucks it, his cock jerking within its tight flesh and dripping pre-come inside it, slicking the snug hole even further. “Tell me you dreamed about this, my cock inside you.”

The creature glares up at him, its eye calm and void of emotion, eyelashes trembling slightly over every rough thrust. After a while, it closes its eye entirely, fingers curling up slightly but remaining relaxed. Remaining indifferent.

“Tell me you felt something!” Ford shouldn’t be shouting, shouldn’t care. He does both. “I order you!”

The one eye snaps open, full of rage.

“I WANT YOU DEAD!”

Ford’s balls draw up so tight it almost hurts, his cock twitching away as he starts to come, thrusting harder and faster into the creature as his cock jerks out its load, continuing to thrust even after his cock has gone dry, as it starts to soften. He doesn’t stop until the creature’s body tenses around him, gripping him to the point of pain until it falls slack, eyelashes fluttering as its eye rolls to the back of its head.

Collapsing on top of the creature, Ford pants as his cock finally slides out of the creature’s soft hole, slick with the creature’s blue fluid and his own spunk. The creature says nothing as it lies still beneath him, waiting for him to get up.

“Tell me that you’re mine,” Ford whispers against the mattress, almost wishing he isn’t heard.

He is.

“I’m sorry.”

Ford closes his eyes, his death grip on the creature’s wrists finally loosening.

“You will be.”


	7. Bargain Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ford enjoy an evening together.

“Are you ready?” Ford asks the creature.

Ford doesn’t like the creature’s new, silent approach to him. The creature gives him an expressionless glance before shrugging, grabbing itself from the backs of its knees and lifting its legs up, spreading its knees apart. It doesn’t look Ford in the eye when Ford leans over it, reaching for its bottom side.

It’s rude of the creature, but it doesn’t matter. Ford will teach it manners.

He rubs it between its legs, running his thumb along the familiar little crack on the surface of its bottom side until it softens and opens up, and he can start easing two fingers inside the hole that has formed. They are both used to this by now, but the creature still flinches every time Ford enters it, whether he uses fingers, cock or instruments. Ford doesn’t mind; it means the creature cares about what is happening to it, no matter how much it may pretend otherwise. He scissors his fingers open inside, as wide as they can go.

The creature cringes, but it says nothing.

Ford inserts a third finger, then a fourth, then a fifth. He fucks the creature with them for a while, resting his thumb against the creature’s front, where its belly is; he can feel it grow wet around his hand, aroused despite itself, which encourages him to go harder and faster, staring straight at the creature’s face as its eye narrows with pleasure.

When it clenches tight around his fingers, Ford lets himself feel the pressure of its walls for a moment before yanking all his fingers out, leaving its body to squeeze around empty air. The creature lets out a dissatisfied noise, its eye peeling a little open.

“Tell me how it feels,” Ford orders. “Tell me how good you feel when I fuck you.”

The creature’s eye narrows a little bit more, this time with hate. But its whole body heaves with a deep sigh, and it says:

“I feel so good when you fuck me. I love it when you bury each and every one of your long, thick fingers inside me, I always want more.”

It’s a satisfactory start. Ford reaches out with one finger, tracing the rim of the creature’s wet, twitching hole for a while as it holds on tighter to the backs of its knees, shaking a bit now. After a while, Ford inserts all five fingers inside it one by one, starting to fuck it again. Its eye closes completely this time, its legs and arms trembling as it struggles to keep itself in the position, as it tries not to move its body. That’s what they agreed to earlier, after all. Ford is so glad it remembers.

Too bad it seems to need reminders of what it’s supposed to do. He yanks his fingers out again, and this time the creature groans.

“Tell me,” he says. “Tell me that you want me.”

Once again, it fails to reply instantly. Instead, it opens its eye slowly, staring up at him as its body heaves, its hole twitching visibly. When it talks, Ford can tell it loathes every word that comes out of it:

“I want you, Stanford Pines. I want your whole arm inside me, so deep that I can feel it in my eye. I want you to twist it around, make me feel you everywhere in my body so I never, ever forget that you own me. Because I don’t want to forget. Because I love it!”

It basically spits out the last words, shaking violently now. Ford remains still for a moment, considering his possible courses of action. He could demand it to talk more. He could demand it to be convincing, make him really believe it. He could just leave it here, without release and without keeping his end of the promise: that it gets to be alone for one night, that it gets to be its own again.

He has all the right to back out from his deal.

Ford reaches out and grabs the creature from its left side, pinning it down on the bed. He curls his other hand into a fist, pressing his knuckles into the creature’s open hole.

“Yes, give it to me! This is what I’ve been dreaming of, I want it so much!”

He isn’t gentle when he forces his fist inside the creature, pressing in until he has reached the bundle of tentacles deep inside the creature, which are writhing around, wrapping around his fist and wrist as soon as they’re close enough. He keeps pushing still, pushing until he has shoved half of his arm inside the creature, until he can  _feel_  its next words around his flesh:

“Yes, I want it all, give it to me, give it to me as hard as you can!”

He punches his fist inside the creature, making it cry out loud. He repeats the motion, time after time after time, fucking it hard as the tentacles inside it wrap around him, clutching him desperately as he pounds the creature’s insides, as its body tightens around him, pulsing long and hard. The creature squeezes its eye tight shut, legs straightening out completely as its body clenches and bucks in an orgasm, gripping Ford’s fist and arm hard enough to hurt.

Ford welcomes it, the pain. It’s better than what he’s hearing.

“I need it, yes, I need it so much, thank you for being so kind, thank you, thank you-!”

Every word gets more mocking than the last one. Ford pulls his hand and arm all the way out of the creature in one, cruel yank, making it shriek before he scrambles out of the bed, starting to head out of the room.

He doesn’t hear the creature laugh behind him, but he knows it is.


End file.
